


Bad Habits

by Revasnaslan



Series: Perfect Disaster AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard Kolivan, First Aid, M/M, No War AU, Pining Zarkon, Pre-Relationship, they/them pronouns for kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: "Look at me."





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> This was a prompt from my tumblr! "Look at me." + Zalivan
> 
> EDIT: [Arka](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/post/176553772000/look-at-me-kolivan-said-turning-zarkons-chin) drew some art for this fic :3c

“Look at me,” Kolivan said, turning Zarkon’s chin as they pressed their fingers against the blackened skin around his eye. At the contact, Zarkon hissed in pain and he jerked his head away.

“That _hurts_ ,” he grumbled, looking very near pouting.

“If you would just _hold still_ ,” Kolivan said, reaching out again.

This time, their touch was softer, more gentle as they turned his chin to check over his eye. Their gaze softened, and they seemed more worried than anything else—and Zarkon froze. His ears drew back as he relaxed, letting Kolivan touch him again. With them lingering this close to his face, Zarkon averted his gaze, trying to hold still for them.

“Do you remember when we were little, and we were spending the afternoon in the gardens?” Kolivan asked, tilting their head to the side. “And that boy… Ranveig, I think his name was? He was being mean to me, and you got into a fight with him even though I told you not to?”

“All I remember was that you were crying, and I was mad because he made you cry, so I pushed him,” Zarkon mumbled, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

Kolivan hummed softly, ears twitching in amusement. “And you still have a habit of biting off more than you can chew…” they said, lightly pressing an ice pack to his eye. “Hold that there. It will help with the swelling.”

Awkwardly, Zarkon cleared his throat. “So… so um… I didn’t know you knew first aid?”

Kolivan’s ears twitched in amusement as they chuckled softly. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
